


My Death Defying

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, hahahahahahahahahah im SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: y'all im so fucking sorry- let it be known this isn't my fic this is a re-write of my immortal here is a link to it (the original starting page has the r slur on it watch out for that but this link is just to chapters 1-22) https://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htmALSO this is totally inspired by this post im not that original okay thank you (https://wishiwasthemoon-tonight.tumblr.com/post/624542239370166272/no-oh-my-gd-please-no-do-it)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) teeth, 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Party Poison and I have messy firetruck red hair and darker red tips that reaches my chin and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mike Milligram (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a killjoy but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a rebel, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue and red leather jacket, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of dracs stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Party!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…Fun Ghoul!

“What’s up Ghoulie?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was bright red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a dark red shirt, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My brother, Kobra (AN: Kath dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long blond slightly curly hair and opened his forest-blue eyes. He put on his Benny and the Trampolines t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFW, I saw you talking to Fun Ghoul yesterday!” He said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Ghoul?” He asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” He exclaimed. Just then, Ghoul walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Mad Gear and the Missile Kid are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. Witch!” I screamed. I love Mad Gear. They are my favourite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
